A shade of Ana
by JamBerry
Summary: Christian encourages Ana to tell him about Husband Number 3. The result is a game of seven trials for the Grey family that leads to ransom and hurt. I couldn't decide which ending to keep so posted both. Contains swearing and references to sexual activity. Possibly now meets the M rating.
1. The Game Begins

**A shade of Ana**

Christian was watching Ana sleeping. It had become a regular habit since he saved her and his little sister Mia from Jack Hyde. He would've killed that fuck if it wasn't for Taylor. He almost had. It was pretty good he had one of the best lawyers in town as his father as he would have been in serious trouble.

To Christian, Ana was the most beautiful, alluring and maddening woman on the planet. It had surprised him that Ana was still a virgin when they first met since she was so desirable and it had confused him that Ana was so insecure about her appearance that she hid her sensual body in mismatched clothing. Christian now knew from Ray it was all down to husband number 3 – Stephen Morton. Whilst Ana was unconscious in hospital Ray had opened up to him. Ana had a past and it killed Christian to know this but it killed him even more to know that she hadn't trusted him with it. He had a taste of his own medicine.

It hurt Ray deeply to see his daughter lying in bed so frail. Ray had told Christian that he only felt that feeling once before in his life and that was after Ana had returned to him after living one year with Stephen Morton. His daughter had turned from being bright and outgoing to shy and retiring. To build up her confidence he taught her self-defense and how to shoot. Ray never got out of Ana what happened with Stephen. However, when Ray had tried to get Ana to live back with her mother after she had run away there was a plead in Ana's eyes that he would never forget and it made him give into her request of coming back to live with him – there was nothing he would deny his little girl. Ray had thought that Stephen was more interested in Ana than Carla since he divorced Carla shortly after Ana had run away and Carla was quick to make amends with Ana. Carla never spoke of the reason for the divorce.

Christian looked at the dossier in his hand – he knew what he had to do. It was just a matter of telling Ana – she would want to know before he did anything. Ana woke up with Christian staring intently at her.

"Morning baby."

"Christian is there something wrong?"

"Ana, there's something I've been meaning to ask you when you got better. I need to know about Stephen Morton."

"Why?"

"He works for my company. I need to know if I can have him continue working for me."

"Has Ray said something?"

"Yeah. He wasn't sure if he should've taught you how to shoot if you were gonna go after a crazed kidnapper. As I said he felt you deserved a spanking. Out of curiosity I asked Ray why he did teach you to shoot. You know my views on guns."

"What did he say?"

"That he had to do something after husband no. 3. He wanted to teach you how to defend yourself if the need ever arose again. You never told him the specifics of what happened but Ray knew something did. Can you tell me?"

"It was nothing. Nothing happened. It never got that far. I had someone to turn to. I had Ray."

"But Stephen did try?"

"Yes. It's such a long time ago."

"Please Ana. I've told you about Mrs Robinson now tell me about Stephen" Christian knelt by Ana and clasped her hands in his. Ana had tears in her beautiful big eyes.

"I was 17 when mom met Stephen. I didn't want to leave Ray but mom is so irresponsible and short-sighted I couldn't leave her. Stephen would criticise the way I look. That I was fat. That I was scruffy. That I was pale. That I had alien eyes. To escape his remarks and stares I would retreat further and further into my books. I guess that's why I took literature – books gave me such joy when I was so unhappy. Mom couldn't see how he was like around me. She's always been scatty and self-absorbed with the attention span of a goldfish. I was on the sofa reading Jane Eyre and Stephen sat by me. He touched my leg and smelt my hair. I was scared. He said that I would never be attractive but he could teach me how to attract a man."

"That fuck." Ana flinched from Christian and looked down. Christian lifted Ana's chin and kissed her. Christian put his arms around Ana "I'm sorry baby. Please continue."

"I pushed him away, grabbed my bag and went to the coach station for any coach heading north. I then called Ray and he picked me up. Stephen said mom was worried about me when I disappeared and wanted me back. I refused and Ray allowed me to stay with him. Stephen kept calling but Ray warned him to back off."

"Jesus Ana. I understand now why you saw Elena for what she was from the off." Christian removed a tear from Ana's cheek. "Why didn't you tell Ray or Carla what he did to you?"

"I felt ashamed. He told me that I lead him on. I didn't. I swear"

Ana was sobbing hard so Christian held her tighter. "I know baby. I know."

"This seems so insignificant compared to …"

"Hush baby. If you weren't so strong he could've hurt you badly. I can't have him working for me. If I saw him on site I don't think I could stop myself"

"I trust you Christian to do the right thing for us."

Christian kissed Ana on the forehead. Christian saw Ana frown in disappointment probably thinking she was still undesirable. Christian pulled Ana into his lap and gave her a long hard kiss – he was tempted to take her into the playroom and spank her until she realised that she was all he desired.


	2. Greed

Stephen Morten was pissed. He just had just lost his job. He had been working there for years even before it had been taken over by Grey Enterprises Holdings. There was some bullshit about underperformance and failing to meet targets. Morten could sense his little Ana was behind it. Little Ana thought she was good enough to stand against him now that she was the wife of city slick Christian Grey. He would prove to her that she'll always be scared of him. He would also get the severance pay he deserved but he needed help.

Morten did his research. He read through all the public records of Christian Grey's business transactions. He was looking for a partner. Someone Grey had pissed off so much that they would want to get even. He came across the recent dismantlement of Lincoln timbres. Here was his man.

* * *

Christian was at his desk reading through a security file. He was troubled that once again someone was targeting him - this time not through his family but his business. As a result his employees and that of his wife had been injured or killed.

Firstly, a fire broke out at a warehouse of Grey's Publishing killing the janitor. The fire department reported that there were serious failings in electrical safety that needed to be addressed. Christian and Ana had attended the janitor's funeral and ensured that the family was more than just adequately compensated. Ana swore that nothing like this would happen in her company ever again if she could help it so hired a safety consultant to ensure that the company carried out improvements that went beyond the fire department's recommendations. The incident had shocked Ana and whilst she wasn't trained or experienced in managing a company to respond to such an incident she was much-admired for the job she did do. Christian was proud of her.

The second publicly known incident was a lot more serious with an explosion on a tanker at Christian's shipyard in Seattle. It had been the worst industrial accident in the United States shipping industry for the past 10 years and the incident had knocked the US stock markets. Within minutes after the accident Christian ensured an extensive rescue operation swung into action. The injured were ferried to hospital in ambulances and helicopters, one of which Christian flew himself. Ana had visited the injured in hospital and stayed in contact with Family Liaison Officers. 30 shipyard workers had died in the incident. Afterwards Christian and Ana ensured that the victims' families were well looked after including setting up a charity, arranging the memorial service, and building a memorial. An inquiry found that safety practices were ignored when repairs were carried out on the vessel. Christian had ensured that there was a massive shake up in safety not only in his shipyards but across the entire shipping industry in United States through the introduction of new legislation.

The two accidents had led to media reporting that Grey Enterprise Holdings were cutting corners in safety in order to save money during the recession. Christian and Ross with the help of Kate managed to counter these reports through Grey Enterprise Holdings' clean safety record up to that first incident and by hushing up a few near misses including power surge damage at a research lab and legionnaires' disease at Christian's offices in Seattle. They all knew that anymore industrial incidents would ruin Grey's reputation. The allegations had disturbed Christian since he valued all his workers, wanted to give Americans stable jobs in a time of financial crisis and wanted his companies to be known as a decent place to work. During this time Christian had asked Ana why she didn't want to work at his company when he had offered her a position following the interview where they had met. The answer didn't surprise him when she said that she felt she wouldn't fit in as his offices seemed too polished and she was too homely – she had such a low opinion of herself back then. But running her own company, being a mother and putting up with all his fifty shades of fucked-up-ness had changed that.

Christian felt that it was unusual that so many accidents were happening in a short space of time on his well-oiled machine of a business that he suspected industrial sabotage. Christian got his security team to look into the hunch and increase security measures at all his companies.

The next incident to happen were ship workers being exposed to what had appeared to be anthrax on first inspection. It turned out to be fake but the incident was followed up by an e-mail to a generic e-mail address of Grey Enterprise Holdings threatening to release on twitter evidence of further industrial accidents at Grey's premises if he didn't make a payment to an off-shore account of $10 million. The e-mail had outlined specific details (e.g. where the Legionella bacteria was found) so Christian knew whoever sent the e-mail was likely to be responsible for the incidents. After some of his employees lives had either been taken or ruined by the incidents Christian wasn't just going to pay-up. If he paid once it was likely that that more money would be demanded again in the future or worst that more attacks would be made on his business. It was likely that whoever was behind the incidents probably planned to expose the other industrial accidents anyway. The only way he could save the business he had built up over the years and prevent anymore incidents was to get the fucker. Christian was going to go on television news and offer the $10 million as a bounty.


	3. Lust

Targeting Grey's business was just one way of destroying the man. Through destroying Christian Grey, Morten would be able to get to Ana. The most effective way to discredit Grey was using Grey's sex life. Morten wondered if Ana knew about the skeletons in Grey's closet – those that were bound and whipped. He wondered if Ana had participated in some of Grey's fantasies – Morten thought he knew exactly how to test her frigid limits.

Morten had spoken to Lincoln about being unable to find a trail of Grey's girlfriends to dish the dirt. Lincoln had readily given him the ammunition he needed. Christian Grey wasn't into relationships but BDSM partnerships – the first being with Lincoln's own wife at the age of 20. Morten had searched in different Seattle BDSM clubs for evidence of Grey's transactions but couldn't find anything - Grey had been careful in keeping his identity secret. But that wouldn't stop Morten - all he needed to do was persuade one of the Doms to sell a bogus story to the Paparazzi and feed her the right information about Grey. Morten's skill in Photoshop was about to come in handy.

* * *

The story was plastered all over Seattle. The Dominatrix had revealed that Christian Grey had come to her at the age of 21 after he had been dismissed as the Submissive of one Elena Lincoln – a long term friend of the Grey family. The Paparazzi had given the background to Grey's sex life – an abusive childhood, unable to fit into the perfect family, a violent adolescence engaging in drinking and fighting, followed by dropping out of Harvard. There was speculation on how soon the Grey's would divorce and the settlement Ana would receive if she hadn't signed a pre-nup. A Submissive of Christian's had come forward with her story and it was only a matter of time before more followed suit.

Christian was curled into a ball by a wall in his office with his hair clutched in his hands. This fucker was slowly ripping him a part. Whoever wanted to destroy him was always one step ahead – he couldn't go to the press now with an allegation that someone was targeting his business unless he wanted to make himself more of a joke. Christian wasn't used to being behind in a game of wits. Ana walked into his study and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Christian, whatever happens I'm here for you."

"I know. That's the only thing I'm sure of right now."

"Is it true?" Ana showed him the paper.

"I haven't been with her. Elena was my only Dom. You have to believe me. You know about the subs and she was one. But I don't understand how they got that information about Elena. Unless Linc …"

Teddy had followed his mommy. He crawled into his daddy's lap. Ana stroked Teddy's head.

Ana sighed "Probably. But if you try to get your own back it will only make you look bad."

"What about mom? Dad? They can't see this." Christian sighed knowing that in all likelihood his parents had already read the paper. Christian looked into Teddy's eyes. "What about Teddy?"

"Teddy will love you no matter what. Same for your parents."

"How could Teddy respect me as his father after this?"

Teddy tried to reach up to daddy's face and pull at his cheek. He wanted his daddy to smile and stop being sad. Christian gave his son a peck on the cheek and held him tight.

"This doesn't define you Christian. We all love you. We'll face this together. You're gonna have to talk to your parents. They've called a number of times. I've let them go through to voicemail. They're coming here. I've asked Gail to look after Teddy."

* * *

Grace and Carrick drove straight over to the Grey's residence to discuss what they had read in the papers. They knew that there son would be suffering since he was such a private person but they were upset by the revelations in the papers. They had accepted that Christian had a relationship with Elena but for her to have introduced their son to BDSM was a whole different matter. Grace had ensured and was satisfied that Elena was cut off from their social circle and that Elena's business had suffered for it. Elena's clientele were no longer the elite of Seattle. However, now that the papers had reported that Elena had used her son as a BDSM toy it didn't seem enough – nowhere near enough. Taylor welcomed Grace and Carrick into the house and Grace marched straight to her son and Ana with Carrick close behind her.

"Mom not now." Christian stood up.

"No, Christian. Now."

"What do you want me to say? That it isn't true? Because some of it is."

"Which part?"

"That I lived a BDSM lifestyle and that Elena had introduced me to it. I wasn't a submissive to that other woman. I've never met her before."

"Was it from the beginning? When you were just 15?"

"Yes."

"Why? Christian, I want to know why."

Christian shrugged and looked away from his mother. Carrick saw Grace breaking and hugged her. Carrick helped Grace to sit on the couch and sat beside her whilst holding her hand. Ana went over to Christian and led him to the couch opposite persuading him to sit down. This had to be discussed.

"Christian, me and your mother, we don't understand why you wanted to engage in this especially at such a young age. All we want is to understand. This now affects us too and if we can understand it then we can face the consequences. Please help me us."

"They deserve to know Christian." Ana whispered to her husband

Christian took a deep breath. "You remember how I was back then. Always getting into fights. Trying my best to hide my drinking habit but failing miserably. I was nothing but a disappointment."

"That's not true Christian." Carrick quickly corrected.

"I saw how you looked at me." Christian looked humbly at his parents.

"We were desperate to help. We wanted you to be happy." Grace pleaded.

"I know. You sent me to the best therapists. But I still couldn't be fixed. I was still rotten to the core. I didn't want to hear it wasn't my fault. I tried my best in sport and getting good grades but it just seemed never enough after everything you did for me. It got worse when girls at school would become interested in me. It wasn't that I wasn't physically attracted to them. I just couldn't do the whole hearts and flowers shit. I couldn't stand to be touched. I didn't want to be cared about. I tried but I freaked out and it got around that I was gay. I got into more fights. I just wanted to fuck a woman to prove that I was a man. Elena was an answer. I felt the pain absolved me from what was wrong with me and the sex helped me to deal with my raging hormones. It helped me to get my shit together and if Elena hadn't introduced me to BDSM then I would be a drunk living under a bridge somewhere. I know what we did was wrong, having Teddy showed me that, but I felt I needed it at the time. Fifty-shades." Christian crookedly smiled at Ana who smiled encouragement back.

"Oh Christian" said Grace and tears rolled down from her eyes. Nothing Christian had said surprised her but now she understood the BDSM angle – it was all so clear. Elena knew of Christian's difficulties from their discussions about Christian going off the rails and she had played them well. Grace regretted letting Elena get her claws into her son by letting that bitch into her family's life.

Christian could see what Grace was thinking. "No mom, don't blame yourself. The blame solely rests with me."

Carrick sat down by their son. "I knew you were unhappy and that you blamed yourself for something that was not your fault - and it wasn't your fault - but I didn't realise how much hate you had for yourself. I'm so sorry Christian. I should have known. You took this route to cope with a burden that no man could carry and I can't be the judge of that. So when you stop blaming yourself we will. In the mean time we have to respond to this publicly and quickly. I suggest Ana that you call Kate. Christian don't look like that. Kate is smart and knows how to play this game. I suggest you contact Ross as well. We need all hands on deck"

* * *

Kate and Ross knew that the only way to repair some of the damage done to Christian's reputation was for Ana to defend her husband in public, for Christian to apologise for his past antics and for Grace to express anger on how her child had been used but was proud of him for overcoming it. The Grey's were going to come out fighting for Christian – a husband, son, brother and friend. Kate arranged for Grace to give an exclusive interview to the Seattle Times. Ana explained on national TV that she knew about Christian's past when they got married but he had shown remorse and had been faithful to her since they met. If she could accept her husband's past misdeeds then so could everyone else. Christian admitted he had been a naughty boy when he was younger and now that he had grown up he would strive to make amends. The love and honesty of Seattle's top celebrity couple clearly shone and that won the Greys the hearts of Seattle's people.


	4. Sloth

Ana, Christian and Teddy went away to Aspen to escape the on-going media reports. Jose had taken photos of the Greys playing in the snow and they had released some of them to The Seattle Times to reassure the public that they were very much a happy and content family.

* * *

Ana was wrapped in Christian's arms with a blanket snuggled around them. They just had their favourite kind of sex, kinky fuckery, after having stuck to vanilla since the exposé on Christian. Ana had initiated, placing the riding crop between her teeth and presenting her buttocks to Christian. Christian felt obliged to fill the request. What happened in the bedroom would now stay in the bedroom. It was exactly what they needed to get over the strain of the past week.

They could hear Teddy stirring. Ana was the first to move from their embrace. She quickly got dress with Christian watching her and went to the kitchen to start on Teddy's breakfast. Christian was soon behind her with Teddy in one arm. Whilst Teddy was busy watching the Wiggles Christian knew it was time to tell Ana about the blackmail he had received before the exposé.

"Ana, I don't know how to protect us. I feel like I'm in a game that I didn't even know I was playing."

"Christian, what are you talking about?"

"The exposé. The industrial accidents. The attacks on my computer network. I think they are all connected. The company received an e-mail demanding $10 million in return for not exposing the other industrial accidents. I was going to go on national news to declare the $10 million as a bounty for anyone who came forward with information leading to the arrest of the person responsible for industrial sabotage on my property. Then the next day there's the exposé and I would've been a fool to proceed."

"Christian, were you going to tell me about going on the news before you did it?"

Christian's mouth made a little O shape and then sheepishly looked at Ana saying "It didn't occur to me."

"Christian! You can't keep doing that!"

"I know. I know. I just needed to do something." Christian smiled his crooked smile – the one he knew Ana couldn't resist.

Ana bit her lip and thought it was better to tackle the bigger problem in hand "Do you think that Linc is working with someone?"

"That's exactly what I think. Someone who is electronically savvy enough to make sabotage look like an accident."

Ana's eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Stephen was an electrician. He learnt the trade in the Army."

"Relax baby. He wasn't identified on CCTV. The only unknown was a kid. But he was probably an apprentice with one of the contractors. The team are still looking into it. Plus, Morten was made redundant not fired. I didn't have enough on him. I just said there was inefficiency in the area and a new change of management was needed. He was given the standard package. He doesn't have a motive."

"Me sassing him would've been enough." Ana mumbled.

Christian grabbed Ana's hand and lead her out of the kitchen so that they could talk more freely without disturbing Teddy. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"He may have worked it out you did it for me. He had a violent temper."

"Did he hit you?"

"Mainly mom after I left. I think."

"Ana, answer my question? Did he hit you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is there anything else you're not telling me?" Christian ran his hand through his hair.

"That's rich Christian!"

"Tell me!"

"He did hit me and the day I ran away wasn't the first time he touched me. It was never rape but I could see that if I didn't get out of that house that was where it was heading. It was mostly touching. The worst he did was lick my face." Ana involuntarily cringes.

"For fuck-sake Ana." Christian slammed his fist into his thigh "I can't believe that I let fucker go."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"If he's behind any of this I swear to you he's a dead man walking."

Christian hugged his wife to reassure he wasn't mad at her but that fucker and then went for a walk to clear his head before Teddy saw him outraged.

* * *

Morten was revelling in Christian Grey grovelling on national television. He had to give the Greys credit – they pulled off the recovery stunt remarkably well.

Morten, like all of Carla's ex-husbands, was a military man. He was a planner and he had implemented his plan to destroy Christian Grey well before he used his electrical know-how to great effect. Morten was putting Christian Grey through the trials of the Seven Deadly Sins – so far Grey had passed Sloth, Greed and Lust. Sloth had been a subtle test of Christian Grey's weak spots.

Through Morten's research of Christian Grey he discovered that the man was in line for a Nobel prize in recognition of Grey's pet project of saving the world through Green Technology. Morten's aim was to discredit the work as Christian's idea. This was the moment he realised that he needed someone with a high-level of skill in computers. The answer was sitting in the bedroom above him.

Morten's ex-girlfriend had died a few years ago in a car crash leaving behind one 15 year old brat – John Tanner. John was on his own and so Morten took pity on him and allowed him to stay with him. John had been kicked out of school for dealing drugs that he brought on Silk Road and so had fallen off the radar. The kid was useful in keeping the house in good shape and putting food on the table - now the kid would be helpful in bringing down the Grey family. The odd backhander was enough to keep John in line but he had to do a bit more than that for John to share his computer skills – a kick in the ribs and a few threats of calling the cops on John's minor drug deals were needed. From John's criminal record, Morten knew that John understood all about the dark web, malware, and footprinting. If the record was a school report in IT it would've received an A+. If there was a crack in Grey's computer network John would find it or face the consequences. The trusty belt had been a good motivator.

Morten forced John to hack Grey's mainframe and lift the documents relating to research in environmental technology. John then stole the on-line identity of a PhD student who had done an internship at Grey's research lab to allege on twitter that Grey had ripped the ideas of interns using the lifted documents and the known fact that Grey hadn't finished his own degree as evidence. The allegation had gone global and the Nobel Committee had to take notice of the allegation.

Christian Grey had fought the allegation by given the credit of the work to two scientists employed at his research lab and it was they who explained the work to the prize-awarding institutions along with Grey's earlier blueprints of the work. The PhD student had also come forward to deny that he had any role in the allegation. There was of course talk that Christian Grey had paid him off. The scientists of Grey's research lab were then awarded with the Nobel prize and Grey was given an honorary degree from Harvard in recognition of his achievements as an entrepreneur and contribution to Green technology.

Morten was sure that Grey didn't get to the bottom of who hacked into the Grey mainframe. Admittedly, Grey would have been distracted by the explosion on the tanker but if it had been him he wouldn't rest until the chink in the chain had been resolved. A chink he would force John to exploit again.

Morten wondered if Grey had worked out when this game had started.


	5. Gluttony

Ana had just finished taking the pregnancy test that she got Taylor to get. It had come back positive and she couldn't wait to tell Christian. She knew it would be so much better than the last time as now they had Teddy who had proved Christian to be a wonderful father. There would be no getting drunk, no walking out on her, and most of all no Elena. She couldn't wait to see the joy on Christian's face. It was the joy they needed after everything that had happened to them. Of course he would fuss about how the baby would be delivered but that was only to be expected given that a natural birth had almost led to her losing her life. Just at the moment she had prepared herself to tell Christian the news his Blackberry rang and from just one look of his face knew that it wasn't the right time to break the news.

* * *

Christian was furious. The Grey Memorial Foundation website had been attacked and it was stopping families claiming funds for Christmas. He wanted the mess sorted out before any social media got hold of it. He knew it was the work of the fuck who was out to get him and his family. The Grey family had immediately flown back from Aspen.

* * *

John was working as hard as he could to bring Grey's charity site to its knees by flooding it with traffic on Christian Grey's BDSM lifestyle. He knew that if he didn't succeed the closest thing he had to a father wouldn't hesitate to beat him senseless or worse. The DoS attack had to last for at least a day to make impact and he was battling with some of the top IT experts in the country that Grey had employed since his last foray into the Grey's mainframe. It was a losing battle but he to try.

* * *

Within the hour Twitter had reported that that families were struggling to use the website as the website didn't have the capacity to deal with the number of claims. Ross was already ready with Press lines and had set up an emergency phone-line for those who wanted to contact Grey Enterprise Holdings about their claim. It wasn't long before the story was local breaking news and the news channel were criticising the extravagance of his and his family's lifestyle including the lavish parties that Grace Trevelyan-Grey would host (ignoring that they were for charity) and how they would compare to the Christmases of the families of those who died or were injured in the Grey Shipyard Explosion. Christian was pissed that Grace's good name was being dragged through mud. He had to call Grace straight away.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Darling these things happen and the worst thing you do is fight fire with fire. Your father and I have agreed to host a Christmas Eve party for the families. It's the least we can do and I'll write personal invitations. Mia, Elliot and Kate are all behind it. By the end of the day it will just be an IT glitch that got blown out of portion and soon be forgotten about."

"You sure mom?"

"Of course I am. Don't let it get you down."

"Thanks mom."

"It's ok Christian. Just do your thing and keep your head."

Christian was grateful to Grace that she had readily forgiven him. Christian knew that the shipping industry would be less so. His company would suffer from a lack of credibility since they couldn't keep a simple website open. He would get the fuck responsible for this.

* * *

John was sitting scared shitless at the end of his bed. He had only kept the attack going for half a day. Stephen strode into his room - his face a cloud of thunder.

"You stupid useless sack of shit." Stephen punched John in the stomach and followed with a backhander.

"I'll do anything. Please" John was crouched on the floor.

"Damn – right - you'll – do – anything!" Each word was followed by a stamp to John's chest. "Bend over. Earn your keep."

John shakily got up and removed his trousers dreading what was to come next. Stephen undid his belt and whipped John's back, buttocks and thighs with the buckle end of his belt – each lash was laid on with full force. Whilst the beating was painful it didn't cause John's heart and head to race like it was about to explode – it was the next bit. Stephen would only use him like this if he fucked up badly and John knew he had fucked-up superbly – he deserved this. John started to block out what was happening to him by creating codes in his head.

* * *

Ana was at her desk reading a novel by a brilliant young author. It was a quiet relief from the day's events. She thought it could be the next Twilight. It had adventure and romance. Given the age of the author it had wonderful insight and connection to the perspective audience. Her Blackberry rang disturbing her train of thought. Ana reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello, little Ana. How are you enjoying the festive season? It's been one hell of a year for your family and I'm sure the New Year will just be as interesting. Who knows how many sins Christian has got left to reveal."

The voice broke out to laughter and Ana slammed down the phone. Ana now knew that Morten was definitely the game master. She had to tell Christian immediately.


	6. Jealousy

John took his knife and slowly but methodically carved the word "Stupid" in his arm. Each draw of blood was a release of the shame he felt inside. Shame was the only feeling that filled his empty mind and heart – the only time he felt any other feeling was when he was shooting up. He needed more gear and could get some sent now that Silk Road 2.0 was up.

* * *

Christian was sitting in an armchair with a strong drink in his hand. On the coffee table in front of him were photos of Ana having coffee with Jose but also what was known in the PI business as the money shot – Jose fucking Ana. Ana came in the room and could immediately tell that something was wrong. Something was always wrong these days.

"Have a look of these."

Ana's mouth fell open. "These aren't real. I mean the one of me and Jose having a coffee is - I had to meet him to arrange the Aspen shoot. But this one isn't."

"Turn it over"

Ana turned over the money shot – it simply said: How do you think the papers would like this? Ana seeking comfort from a friend after your BDSM exposé. Good luck with the next media stunt Grey.

"It's like the one with you and that Dom. This is what Stephen wants. He wants us apart."

"Ana, I know your body well enough to know this isn't it. I also know your heart and mind. It was just my worst nightmare brought to life and it cut like a knife. I remember how much Jose wanted you that night. I thought I got pass this. Damn it."

Ana kissed Christian's head and sat on his knee. "I vaguely remember puking and you holding my hair. Why would you want me after that?"

Christian laughed "I liked taking care of you. Plus, I didn't have a better place to be." Christian kissed Ana long and hard.

Ana thought this was as good a time as any to tell Christian the news. "Christian I'm pregnant. I was meant to tell you this morning. But then the site was brought down." Ana waited for the explosion of happiness

"That's wonderful news." Christian lifted Ana in the air and swirled her round the room. "So Teddy is going to be a big brother?"

"Yeap. And you are going to be an amazing father of two."

"I love you Ana. God I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. The number of times I almost lost you." Christian held Ana slightly away from him and sternly looked her in the eye "Oh – and no nonsense about having a natural birth ok?"

"Christian, the thought never crossed my mind."

Christian passionately kissed Ana again and the kiss lead to sex.

* * *

Christian held Ana in his lap when she remembered why she had sought out Christian.

"Christian I have to tell you something. I can't believe I forgot. Christian, Stephen called me – I would recognise his voice anywhere. He's definitely working with Linc. But there must be a third person. The cyber attacks can't be them can they?"

"Whoever designed the attack knew their stuff – I don't think that either Linc or Morten have the skill. My system's security is on par with the NSA. It took the whole team to counteract the attack. I didn't have to fire anyone in the end though."

"Stephen said something about you revealing more of your sins in the New Year. But this seems more like an attack on me."

"I'm not going to allow him to hurt you Ana. This game isn't going to last that long." Christian knew he wouldn't need luck with his next media appearance. He was going to ensure that the fucker had nowhere to run and hide.

"I know what you want to do Christian but it will have to wait for tomorrow morning. We have to go the function tonight. We can't let Grace face that alone after this morning and she won't let down a friend."

"I'll arrange for Ross to organise the press conference first thing."


	7. Wrath

Christian reluctantly attended the Swan's Charity Ball with Ana by his side. The Swans had been life long friends of the Greys. Grace had often tried to persuade Christian to befriend their daughter Bella when they were younger but both preferred other company. Bella was now with a young musician by the name of Edward Cullen. Upon entry, Christian immediately spotted Linc. He would have left straightaway if Ana hadn't stopped him by a tug on his arm and a nod at Grace. Ana knew that now wasn't the best time to tell the rest of Greys about her pregnancy. They had a delightful five course dinner which was followed by the annual charity raffle for the Swan Foundation. Mia had jubilantly won and she donated the $100 000 prize back to the charity (as expected). The local press dutifully took photos of the event. As soon as the table festivities were over Christian went over to Carrick and Grace.

"Why is Linc here?"

"He came with Mrs. Evelyn Townsend – a wealthy widow. He had to get money from somewhere. Take Ana for a dance Christian. Try and enjoy the night." Grace told her son.

Ana had to practically drag Christian to the dance floor to distract him from Linc. It seemed that the rest of Greys had the same instinct that the night was going to end badly. She spotted Carrick and Mia swiftly walk over to Elliot and Kate. They could see that Linc and Evelyn were edging closer in their dance to where Ana and Christian were dancing. Kate approached the local reporter to show him the grounds that had been beautifully lit whilst Elliot danced with his little sister. In a few steps, Elliot had led Mia to be beside Christian and Ana. Linc of course tried to provoke Christian.

"How does it feel, Grey, to know you're going to lose everything? Your business? Your wife? – Is she still clinging on because of the money?"

Ana held Christian more firmly in their dance embrace.

Evelyn quickly admonished Linc "Linc, you shouldn't say such things."

"I know. I appreciate I mustn't aggravate Christian. I know how much the boy likes being in control. Or someone else's control - and bonded. It won't be too long for my darling ex-wife, Elena, to take Theodore under her wing - will it Christian?"

At that, Christian shook himself lightly free of Ana and went for Linc.

"Christian allow me." Elliot stepped in front of Christian pushing him back. Elliot then turned to Linc and jabbed him in the face who fell into a nearby chair. Elliot then pointed at him. "Nobody speaks about my nephew or to my brother like that in front of me. Now say you're sorry to my brother and his wife." Linc looked like he was about to refuse so Elliot boxed Linc again. "I'll repeat. Apologise before I comatose you."

"I'm sorry Christian and Ana. I don't know what came over me." Linc hesitantly said. Ana saw Grace slightly smile at her behind him. She knew Grace despised it when anyone attacked her children.

"Fuck your apology Linc." Christian saw that Mr and Mrs Swan were stunned by the scene. "I apologise to both of you for ruining the evening. Please let me know how I can make amends."

"No Christian, you did nothing wrong. Lincoln, I want you to leave now. Evelyn, you can stay."

Linc started to walk out and then stopped to look at Evelyn expecting her to follow him. Evelyn stood her ground. "I wish to stay with my friends."

"Suit yourself you old hag." There was a gasp from the crowd.

Once Linc had walked out the music started to play again and couples resumed dancing - led by Grace and Carrick. Evelyn was looked after by the Swans. Christian then walked Ana out on to the ballroom's porch for fresh air and called Taylor to take him and Ana home. Elliot came to Christian.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't have hit him."

Elliot snorted in laughter "As if you weren't going to! Besides it was far less interesting that I did it. Anyway, Kate was showing the reporter the grounds when it kicked off." Elliot winked at his brother.

"Thanks bro. For having my back." Christian hugged Elliot.

"Thank dad."

"We're going to call it a night. You fancy a lift?"

"Nah. Kate and I are going to keep the parents company. Have a safe journey bro. You too Ana."

* * *

John was waiting beside a street lamp. It was a well known spot for male prostitutes and he was desperate for a score. A man approached him.

"What you offering?"

"Anything for the going rate." The man gave him $20. John then led the man to an alley way and behind the bins unzipped the man's trousers before going down on his knees.


	8. Pride

John went back to the hide-out. He was sore from the night's work. He was very good-looking with soft brown hair and hazel eyes that he could attract a fair number of clients in any one night. He remembered when he first turned to prostitution as a means of surviving. He hadn't sold enough drugs and Stephen's beatings had increased in frequency and force at his failure to earn his keep. He had been used by Stephen a number of times during this time and thought he might as well get something out of being a slut. The first time he did it he craved into his arm the word CRACK WHORE to get over the shame of it. His arm summed him up - A stupid Crack Whore.

Stephen was up early waiting for John to return.

"I know what you've been up to, you little Crack Whore, so hand it over." John handed Stephen $100. "Is this all of it?" Stephen demanded. John quickly nodded. "Well then you won't mind if I search you." Stephen looked in John's pockets, socks and shoes. When Stephen couldn't find anything he forced John to turn around searching his underwear. Stephen smirked at finding a $50 bill. "Quite apt to hide that there given what you had there to earn it." Stephen slammed John against a wall "You hold out again and everything that I've done to you to date will look like a drop in the ocean."

"Please, I need something."

"You remind me of your mother – always looking for the next hit. I want you do that job in a few hours."

"No, I'm not going to kill any more people for you. Get someone else. I always see their faces in my mind - the burnt bodies, the families..." John could see the murderous look in Stephen's eyes. "But I'll help you get your money. You still need me for that and isn't that what all of this has been about?"

* * *

Ana and Christian were having breakfast together when Ana's Blackberry rang.

"Put your husband on, doll face."

"Christian, it's Stephen." Christian grabbed Ana's phone.

"So what will it be son? $10 million for Ana's virtue and a few more lives of those who work for you or your pride?"

"There's a third option which your shit for brains overlooked"

"I want my money and I will collect! It's my nest egg, Christian, at my age you have to think ahead. You're a business man - you understand the concept"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you have a dollar of that money"

"Not crazy – eccentric. Remember pride always comes before a fall and then you'll wish you never met me."

"The bus has already left on that one. Whichever hole you are hiding in put the TV on in half an hour."

Christian then switched off the phone. Christian's worst fault in Grace's eyes may be that he fought fire with fire but it was what he was good at.

* * *

Christian was standing on a platform in front of his offices with his staff around him and suitcases of money carefully guarded behind him. The national and local press was in attendance. Ana was just a step away from him in full support.

"You'll know that Grey Enterprise Holdings have suffered from a series of industrial accidents and cyber attacks. I can now share with you that these were deliberate attacks leading to the death or injury of your colleagues. The culprit has threatened more attacks if I don't pay $10 million to an off-shore account. I view the money as a ransom on your lives. I want to fight this. I want to protect your safety by ensuring that this culprit, and people like him, understand that if you threaten my employees – people who I value and care about – the only result will be arrest and conviction. I'll put the two options to a vote. Please raise your hand if you would like me to hand over the $10 million to this person." No-one raised their hand. "Please raise your hand if you wish me to use the $10 million to bring to justice the person who killed or maimed our friends and fellow colleagues." Everyone raised their hand. "So I'll say to the culprit this - my employees have spoken. Take a long hard look at this money as it is the closest you'll ever be to it. The money will be used to track you down whether you're hiding. Is it small there – let's say 6 feet by 6 feet? If so get used to it – those are the dimensions of a prison cell. This $10 million will be awarded for information that will lead to your arrest." Christian addressed his employees "I promise each and every one of you this – I will not rest until this culprit is behind bars. I will ensure that he is held responsible for the crimes he has committed against you." Applause erupted and the television broadcast ended. Ana's Blackberry rang and she handed it straight over to Christian. Christian immediately spoke "If you're calling to turn yourself in that's a smart move. The best you've played so far."

"Don't look condescendingly down to me you self-satisfied bastard. The end game is only just in sight. You have no idea who you're dealing with and what I'm capable of. I'm smarter than you, Christian! I'm smarter! I'm on top. $10 million and all your problems would have disappeared but no! You had to do it the hard way. As I said pride comes before a fall."

"You're not in a win-win situation fuck head and I've never played a game that I've lost."

* * *

Ana was watching Christian have lunch. After the press conference and the confrontation with Stephen she couldn't believe that he was eating – her stomach was tied in knots. Ana's Blackberry rang. She looked at who was calling before answering – it was just Kate.

"Ana, is Christian there?"

"Kate what's happened?"

"Something terrible. Put me on speaker. Elliot was attending an urgent call on the project he was working on for you. He thought it was a small problem so he tried to fix it himself but the scaffolding collapsed from under him. He's in hospital. I don't know which one yet. I'll text as soon as I know. But please get there as soon as you can."

Christian zoned out of the conversation letting Ana comfort Kate. He remembered Morten's words 'Pride comes before a fall.' The fuck head had hurt his brother. He was going to kill him with his bare hands.


	9. The end game

Christian and Ana rushed through the awaiting press outside of GEH offices in order to get to Elliot's hospital bedside - avoiding the inevitable questions about the bounty. Once Christian and Ana were in the car Taylor was driving, Christian's Blackberry rang.

"What is it Ross?"

"The Seattle Times just rang. An e-mail was sent to them and others showing Ana having sex with someone. They gave us a call due to the exclusives we had given them recently and that it seemed odd after the conference you just did."

"Ross it's not Ana. There's no scar on the body. Remember how she delivered Teddy. I'll sue if any one publishes the photos. I'll take them for everything they have. Get the message out there."

Christian hanged up and then held on to Ana's hand. He looked straight ahead calculating his next move.

* * *

They soon arrived at the hospital.

"Taylor, park the car. We'll find Elliot."

Christian ran to the hospital's reception desk with Ana trailing behind.

"Elliot Grey - which room is he in?"

"Take a seat and I'll be right with you."

Christian pressed the hold button on the receptionist's phone. "Lady, do I look like a patient man? Look at your god damn computer screen before I withdraw by charitable contributions to this hospital. Now!"

The receptionist referred to her computer. "Elliot Grey has been checked in. No room has been allocated as yet."

A woman in a white coat with a clipboard approached them. "Excuse me. Are you Christian Grey?"

"Yes."

"Your family are waiting for you. They are on level 5, room 507."

"Thank you"

Christian led Ana to the lift and it was not long before they got into one. The woman in the white coat then made a phone call. "It's done." She then left the hospital taking off the white coat and leaving it behind with the clipboard on her way out.

* * *

Christian and Ana reached room 507. They opened the door to find it was mostly empty apart from a juvenile sitting on a chair with a laptop on his lap. They thought that they got the wrong room but Stephen Morten suddenly appeared behind them. A gun with a silencer was in his hand pointed at them.

"Get in." Morten ordered. "Throw your phones to John." Christian and Ana did what they were told.

"Where the fuck is my brother, Shit head?"

"Still being operated on. He took a nasty fall. You've got one more chance to pay. No more fucking around."

"I thought you enjoyed playing chicken shit games?"

"I take it then that you didn't enjoy the seven deadly sins trials. I thought you would have worked out the pattern by now, Grey. How about this game? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" Morten alternately pointed the gun at Christian and then at Ana – on 'Moe' he pulled the trigger – shooting Christian in the leg. Christian fell to the ground clutching his leg. Ana was kneeling beside her husband. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it? The same happened to me before I got discharged from the Army. They were just like you Grey. Pay him a bit of money and he'll just fuck off."

"That's right, Morten. Fuck you." Christian smirked.

Morten pointed the gun at Ana "What was that?" Christian bit his tongue worried about Ana's safety and that of their unborn baby. "I thought as much. John, do your stuff."

John shakily went over to Christian and held the laptop in front of him. John's sleeves hitched up revealing the words that John had engraved into his skin. Christian didn't give a fuck – the kid was just as culpable as Morten though Christian was begrudgingly impressed that the kid had hacked into his bank with a clunky old laptop. "The transaction is already set up. You just need to enter your security codes. Then we can all go home." Christian thought the kid sounded like he was on a trip to the dentist. Christian knew he and Ana would be killed as soon as Morten got his money.

"Don't you believe it, kid."

"You get it wrong and little Ana gets a bullet in her." Morten warned pointing the gun at Ana.

Christian entered the codes. "The bank will call in 15 minutes to confirm a transaction of this size. They'll hold or take back the money if I don't answer and I won't answer if you do anything to Ana. They've got voice recognition software and they'll ask me security questions that I only know of."

"Questions like your place of birth? Are you allowed to specify a crack den?"

"I know what I am Morten but you really have no idea. So what's your cut, kid? I'm guessing he's the muscle and you're the brains since your the one with the computer and he's the one with a gun. If it's less then 50% you should renegotiate."

"It's his money." Christian wasn't expecting that answer and now suspected that he and Ana weren't the only ones under duress. The question was 'Could he give a fuck?'

"Has it gone through?" Morten asked John.

"It's pending. It will go though." John said.

Christian knew that the transaction would have cleared straight away. He was lying about the manager of his bank calling to confirm the transaction. But even if the kid had said it cleared he could've bluff it out for the next 30 minutes until Morten realised the bank was never going to call. He was trying to buy time – the more time they had the more likely it was he could find a way to get Ana out of there alive. It was the only thing he could do with blood pouring out of his leg. But why was the kid lying? What did he have to achieve from that?

"That's a good boy. At least he knows how to do what he is told unlike little Ana here." John looked up confused. "I was little Ana's father for a time." Morten filled in.

"You were never my father." Ana spat.

"You'll always be my little Ana. It's nice having a little family reunion. You both have a lot of common – both of your fathers died in the military before you were born and both of your mothers were fuck ups."

"Don't talk about her that way." John said before Christian or Ana could retaliate.

"What you gonna do, John?" Morten backhanded John and both Christian and Ana noticed John's lack of reaction.

Christian didn't know why but he felt a sudden urge to protect John. "So fuck head who's leading this show, you or Linc? And how much of my money is he getting?"

"Linc was playing for free. Something about you fucking his ex-wife. Though he now wants a cut since his old widow left him. Told him he had to do something for it – like loosen a nut on a bit of scaffolding."

"You've got shit for brains, Morten. Do really think you're going to get away with this? Your best hope is to turn that gun to your head, pull the trigger and go to hell."

"You'll be there first. You haven't been a good boy, have you Grey? Seven Deadly Sins." Morten winked at Christian and then looked at his watch. "We've got a few more minutes to kill. Let's have a bit of entertainment, Ana. A little strip tease perhaps? It's been a long time since I last saw you naked."

"The only time you saw me naked was taking a peek of me in the shower, pervert" Ana retorted.

Morten edged towards Ana. "You're right little Ana that was never enough."

"Stay away from her you sick fuck." Christian shouted but it was John that caught Morten's attention.

"I thought this was about the money. Not her. I'll cancel the transaction if you touch her." Christian was taken aback that John was protecting Ana. Maybe John was his answer to getting his wife and unborn child out of there. Maybe his death and money would be enough for Morten.

"Would you like the attention on you, little cocksucker?" John looked down ashamed. "Well, then shut your mouth you holier-than-thou shit?" Morten delivered another backhander to John. This time the force knocked John to the floor. John's shirt had lifted slightly exposing the boot print bruises on his stomach. Ana gasped but Christian had a look of understanding on his face. John quickly sat up and covered himself. "You're just as guilty as I am. I couldn't do this without you. Remember boy, that it was you who killed all those people on the tanker." Morten taunted John.

"Kid, it's obvious that he forced you. I'll protect you." Christian bargained "You're smart. You can see who's got more influence here."

John looked between Christian and Morten not knowing who to believe. The threat of losing control over John angered Morten and so he pointed the gun at John's head. "I think you've outlived your usefulness."

"Leave him alone." Christian barked his order knowing that Morten's attention would be diverted to him. John was stunned that someone had stood up for him.

"Still making orders, Grey, even though you're at my feet." Morten pressed his foot on Christian's injured leg. Christian was in severe agony but refused Morten the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"No. Stop" Ana whimpered.

Morten sneered "Say 'no daddy' and I'll stop."

"Don't Ana." Christian didn't want to see his wife humiliated. Ana shook her head at Morten following Christian's demand.

"Doing as you're told? You were never that submissive when I had you. I see it in your eyes that you remember." Morten stepped away from Christian and caressed Ana's face, leaned over her and nibbled her ear.

Christian was so enraged that Morten would dare touch his wife that Christian's whole body coursed with adrenaline. He used his arms to propel himself forwards and rammed Morten. Christian got Morten in a head lock. "I said stay the fuck away from my wife." Morten shot Christian in the stomach before Christian broke his neck. Christian collapsed to the floor but before he blacked out he addressed John "Run, run now. This wasn't you. It wasn't your fault." Ana held on to Christian whilst he was slowly dying.


	10. The Aftermath - Happy Ending

**The Aftermath – Alternative Version**

Grace was distraught that both of her boys were critically injured in hospital. Whilst Christian would mend quickly, Elliot would require intensive physiotherapy to walk again. She dreaded telling Christian the news and the guilt he would put himself through.

Grace was also worried about Ana who blamed herself for both Christian and Elliot but also the tragic life of John Tanner. Ana felt that if she had spoken up about how Stephen Morten had bullied and belittled her he may not have got the chance to hurt another child.

They both desperately needed Flynn's help.

Then there was John Tanner – a lost scared soul who tried to end his life after being forced to partake in the destruction of the Grey's. Ana had told them what John had done for Christian - instead of running like Christian told him to, John had ran to get help. Grace and Ana later found out that whilst Christian was being medically attended to, John had slipped away with his laptop to a waiting room. Here, John donated the $10 million that he sent to Morten's off-shore account to the Grey Memorial Foundation. John then went in search of the medicine storage room, took what he needed and then headed to the toilets. In the toilets he took a drug overdose and used a scalpel to cut deep into his wrists. John felt he couldn't live with what he had done. It was lucky a nurse found John when he did otherwise John would have died. It was unfair that he was battling alone for his life. Grace knew that John was a good kid but had been dealt the same hand as Christian. In him, she saw what Christian would've have been if his birth mother hadn't committed suicide, how Ana may have turned out if she didn't have Ray and how Ella (Christian's birth mother) found her way to drugs and prostitution because she like John had no-one to turn to. It was why Grace had set-up her charity in the first place - to stop things like this happening - it was a miserable cycle of sorrow. Grace wanted to help John in some way but only with Christian's blessing.

* * *

When John recovered he told the cops Morten's step-by-step plan and the role he and Lincoln had played. At first he refused Carrick's help of a lawyer as he wanted to pay price for murdering the people on board the tanker. It had taken Flynn and Ana to convince him that he deserved to be represented. Lincoln had tried to bring into disrepute John's story though providing evidence that John was a small time drug dealer who was also involved in prostitution. But Elliot confirmed Lincoln's role in his fall. Once Elliot had fallen to the ground, Lincoln had gloated over his limp body (that Linc was the one that would comatose him) and then booted Elliot in the head knocking him unconscious. Lincoln was convicted of attempted murder and sentenced to life in prison. John was not held legally responsible for his actions but was sent to a psychiatric hospital. It was the best place for him to recover. Flynn oversaw his treatment at Ana's request.

* * *

Christian agreed with his mother's view that John deserved help. John had turned into somebody he didn't want to be because he had been repeatedly mistreated. It was through having sympathy for John that Christian began to forgive his birth mother Ella for failing to be a mother. Christian had always believed that he thought his birth mother had neglected him, failed to protect him and couldn't live for him because he wasn't worth striving for. But he saw how John had tried to do the right thing only to be knocked down again and pushed to his level of endurance. Ella could have abandoned him or participated in hurting him but she hadn't - through seeing Ella is a different light he began to forgive himself. Christian wondered what his birth mother had gone through and Carrick told him what he knew. After hearing his Ella's story, which wasn't dissimilar too from John's, Christian put more effort into Grace's charity.

Christian helped John after he was discharged from psychiatric hospital. Christian gave John an internship at Grey Enterprise Holdings where John was quickly regarded as a prodigy and then provided John with the funds to start his own business when a bank had refused John a loan. John's earlier experience of hustling the streets helped him be savvy enough to create a profitable business. Christian saw himself in John - a survivor - and knew the kid would go far. The kid had overcome the worst of what the world had to offer.

* * *

Ana was still shaken by Morten – it was her one shade of fucked-up-ness – which led to post-natal depression following Phoebe's birth. Christian, Flynn, Kate, Ray, and the rest of the Greys helped her to muddle through. The Greys were on holiday in Aspen when Ana had her break through. Christian was playing with his two children and Carrick and Grace were cooking dinner when Kate walked in with Elliot. Elliot was walking again. Christian looked at his brother with relief. Ana knew then they had beaten Morten.


	11. The Aftermath - Sad Ending

**The Aftermath – Original Version**

Grace was going out of her mind. Both of her boys were fighting for their life and she didn't know which bedside she should go to.

Elliot had suffered severe damage to his legs and head trauma during his fall. The doctors had told Grace that it was unlikely Elliot would wake up from his vegetative state and she relayed the information to Kate. Kate had a decision to make regarding switching off Elliot's life support machine but couldn't face making it. Kate didn't want to think about how her daughter, Ava Grey, wouldn't have a father around to watch her graduate school, go to college and accomplish her dreams. Kate had asked Grace and Carrick to decide Elliot's fate but they knew Kate had to be the one to make that decision.

When Grace first heard the news about Christian being close to death on an operating table she felt a touch of relief that she didn't have to tell Christian the state his brother was in because she knew that the news would have devastated him. That quick second of relief was quickly overtaken by a huge amount of guilt at the previous feeling and overwhelming fear for her boy. Ana had been found crying for help and holding Christian's body after he had been shot in the stomach. Christian should have died in a few minutes as the bullet had hit an artery. However, he was still hanging in there and all that Grace and Carrick could do was hope that he would pull through.

Flynn was with Ana who had completely withdrawn into herself unable to deal with idea of losing Christian. Ana was also dealing with immense regret. Ana felt that if she had spoken up about how Stephen Morten had bullied and belittled her when she was 17 he may not have got the chance to hurt another child.

In the end, Carrick watched over Christian and Grace stayed with Elliot and Kate.

* * *

Christian Grey died the day after he was shot and the whole of Seattle was in mourning. Grace knew that if her son was watching them at his funeral he would never have believed the turn out nor the display of emotion. Christian would always be remembered by public for his benevolence and he left behind a legacy of environmental technology advancement. By those who knew him, Christian would be remembered as a much loved son, a great father, a wonderful husband, a good friend and a respected boss.

Elliot never recovered from his vegetative state. It took Kate six months to finally let go of the idea that Elliot would come back to them. The funeral was smaller than Christian's but nevertheless well attended. The emotion was just as high and he was equally well remembered by his family. Kate and Ana had come closer during this time – giving each other a shoulder to cry, taking care of each other's children when it all got too much and absolving each other of guilt.

* * *

John had run from the hospital following Christian's shooting and ended up on jumping off a bridge. He couldn't live with himself after everything he had done for Stephen. He would have taken this way out a long time ago if he wasn't afraid of what Stephen would do to him if he survived a suicide attempt. John was pulled from the water and the doctors saved his life, only for him to be later sentenced to life imprisonment for aggravated first degree murder for the 30 people who died on the tanker through his act of arson. John's laptop was found by the cops after Christian was found dying and the information from John's hard drive was used as evidence to convict John along with the CCTV footage that showed he was in the area prior to the explosion. Ana had tried to speak up for John but was portrayed as having Stockholm Syndrome which Flynn vigorously defended. John had tried to explain the full story including Lincoln's role but Lincoln had discredited John's story though providing evidence that John was a small time drug dealer who was also involved in prostitution. Lincoln went free. John hanged himself in prison.

* * *

Following Christian's death and Phoebe's birth, Ana had post-natal depression. The support she received from Flynn, Ray, Kate, Mia, Carrick and Grace helped her to muddle through. They were still a family. But Ana would always have a deep shade of fucked-up-ness – it was where Christian had a left a big hole in her heart. She would live and enjoy life for Teddy and Phoebe but knew that she would always feel that half of her was missing – Christian may have killed Stephen Morten but Morten had taken her soul mate - her hero. Deep down Ana felt that Stephen Morten had won.


End file.
